nuestro camino
by flowerforever355
Summary: po y tigresa empiezan a sentir algo por el otro, pero lo que no saben es que una leyenda tomara lugar en sus vidas obstaculizando, el poder estar juntos, el padre biologico de po aparece y el de tigresa igual, pero, ellos los quieren conducir por un camino de muerte y guerra...¿que eligira la pareja?
1. epílogo

**Aquí les traigo otra historia de parte de esta escritora loca que tiene dos fics que aun no ha terminado pero sigue haciendo más historias…jajaja…**

**Primero quiero decir que esta historia es diferente…no es igual a ENTRE DOS o MI PENSAMIENTO ERES TU…esta es mas de drama y romance aunque prometo que igual va a ver humor…aunque el humor y romance son mis fuertes pero quiero probar algo diferente. **

**Bueno ruego que les guste aunque lo estuve pensando por mucho tiempo este fics (a lo menor por eso tenía un bloqueo XD)…Espero que les guste porque me partí la cabeza pensando en esto y buscando historia, mas bien, leyendas relacionadas con esta historia, aunque sinceramente lo que leía no me ayudo mucho.**

**Antes de empezar a leer: los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen y no lucro con esto…eso es todo los dejo leer!...**

EPILOGO…

_Hace mucho tiempo, la antigua china era gobernada por dragones y tigres, que eran regidos por el dios Destino, un ser cruel que guiaba la vida de todos, este ser implacable solía ser sanguinarios y arrogante, manipulaba a todos, para hacerlos hacer lo que nunca pensaron, nadie sabía con exactitud de que especie era él, tenía una hija joven que al contrario de él, ella era muy compasiva y amorosa, ella fue nombrada como la Diosa del Amor, Kwan Yi, era su nombre. A pesar de que su padre era más poderoso que ella, Kwan Yi de vez en cuando intervenía en la vida de los seres para ayudarlos y cambiar su destino._

_Cuenta la leyenda que los dragones y tigres, vivían totalmente separados, el dios destino les decía que no se podían ni mirar, así los dos imperios fueron creciendo en territorio y poder, pero no solo eso sino también en odio al otro. Un día, ambos emperadores mandaron a sus hijos al bosque a hacer guardia, sobre ambos jóvenes recaía el destino de sus gobiernos, pues un vidente había predicho que Yang daría por acaba la lucha que por miles de años habían tenido, claro el mataría al mayor tesoro del imperio de los tigres, nada menos que la hija del emperador de los tigres, Yin, que según dijo el vidente iba a ser una amenaza para el bien estar de su imperio pero lo que si hacia esto traería penumbras para el joven dragón pues no sería feliz nunca, no sin ella._

_El hijo del dragón, había sido entrenado desde pequeño, para matar a la hija del emperador vecino que según el decían no era para nada inofensiva, el estaba mentalizado para matar y destruir toda amenaza a su imperio que constantemente era atacado pero no por los tigres, ni por bandidos. Yang, era consciente de su destino y está listo para cualquier cosa, pero yin no ella era fuerte y sabia luchar muy bien pero, no era capaz de asesinar a alguien de manera cruel y sangrienta._

_Así los dos se adentraron en el bosque dispuestos en el bosque pero lo que no sabían es que cumplirían su destino cuando menos lo esperaban, ambos llegaron a una roca enorme que sobre sobresalía como 4 metros, los dos se sentaron en extremos opuestos, y desayunaron…cuando ya habían comido y descansado, salieron solo para encontrarse con un enorme dragón de ojos jade y una hermosa tigre de ojos carmín, ambos se sorprendieron de tal encuentro, pero también sintieron una enorme curiosidad respecto al otro, en la mirada del otro no encontraron odio como todos les decían es mas encontraron algo hermoso que jamás sintieron, ella conmocionada por tan inesperado encuentro, bajo una daga que tenía en su cinturón, el joven dragón la detuvo de inmediato y le arrebato el arma._

'' _¡mátala!''-le grito una voz masculina en su cabeza, ocasionando que el dragón se agarrara la cabeza, ella quedo sorprendida por su actitud de su enemigo, pero solo se quedo observando al dragón._

_-oye… ¿estás bien?-pregunto la felina, al dragón que solo se tenía la cabeza y murmuraba palabras no entendibles, el dragón se debatía en su cabeza… ¿si matar a la tigre?... ¿o dejarla vivir y quizás le traiga problemas más adelante?...pero el fin porque si no la mataba ahora y lo haría después._

_-si…estoy bien-dijo el dragón sacándose las manos de su cabeza y mirando a la tigre con odio, ella retrocedió dos pasos, ya adivinando la actitud de su enemigo._

_-se que no debería estar aquí…pero enserio, no te quiero hacer daño-dijo la felina siguiendo retrocediendo mientras el dragón avanzaba con la cuchilla en su mano, apuntando a la tigre, ella tropezó con una raíz ocasionando que caiga al suelo, esto aprovecho el dragón para acorralarla._

_-quizás ahora no….pero luego si-dijo el dragón levantando del cuello a la felina y acercando el cuchillo a su cuello, ella se intento liberar del agarre del dragón, pero no lo logro, pues él era muy fuerte, pero lo que ambos no sabían era que destino, estaba metido en la mente de yang, ya que él se oponía a matar a la tigre._

_El dragón fue acercando mas la cuchilla al cuello de la felina, hasta que finalmente se lo clavo y la tigre cayó al suelo llena de sangre, mientras el dragón recuperaba el conocimiento de a poco, de repente, se oyeron muchos gruñidos a lo lejos, y el dragón miro con horror el cuchillo con sangre que tenía en su mano y luego observo a la tigre que estaba tirada en el suelo, ensangrentada de pies a cabeza. Él soltó el cuchillo con los ojos bien abiertos, pero luego vio a todos los tigres con arcos que estaban alrededor de el acorralándolo._

_-yo…yo…no quise-dijo titubeando el dragón mientras los tigres se preparaban para disparar al joven heredero, pero de repente llego el padre de yang que se lo llevo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejándolos confundidos._

_Los dos dragones aparecieron en el palacio del emperador, el padre miro a su hijo con una sonrisa, mientras el joven solo lo miraba con tristeza y nostalgia, el padre lo miro confundido pero no dijo nada, solo se fue a al salón principal que estaba completamente seguro que los tigres no tardarían en declararle la guerra al imperio._

_Así como el emperador creía, fue, los tigres después de velar a su princesa amargamente, le declararon la guerra a los dragones, todos lucharon entre ellos, matándose y exterminándose entre ellos, pero a quien quería el emperador de los tigres, no dio señales de aparecer. La guerra duro miles de años, acabando con los tigres y los dragones. El emperador dragón, el último día de su vida prometió que se reencarnaría y se vengaría de los tigres, al igual que el emperador tigre que había jurado lo mismo. _

**Continuara…**

**Dejen sus review…me motivan…aunque aun no estoy segura de que tenga…bueno espero que les guste, y díganme si la historia no está clara y hay faltas de ortografía..Les mando besos, flowerforever355**


	2. capitulo 2: ¿te iras?

Aquí les traigo otra historia de parte de esta escritora loca que tiene dos fics que aun no ha terminado pero sigue haciendo más historias…jajaja…

Primero quiero decir que esta historia es diferente…no es igual a ENTRE DOS o MI PENSAMIENTO ERES TU…esta es mas de drama y romance aunque prometo que igual va a ver humor…aunque el humor y romance son mis fuertes pero quiero probar algo diferente.

Bueno ruego que les guste aunque lo estuve pensando por mucho tiempo este fics (a lo menor por eso tenía un bloqueo XD)…Espero que les guste porque me partí la cabeza pensando en esto y buscando historia, mas bien, leyendas relacionadas con esta historia, aunque sinceramente lo que leía no me ayudo mucho.

Antes de empezar a leer: los personajes de kung fu panda no me pertenecen y no lucro con esto…eso es todo los dejo leer!...

capitulo 1: ¿te iras?

-¿y qué paso con yang?-pregunto mono a mantis, que estaba enfrente de todos contando su historia, en la habitación de po, mientras afuera llovía torrencialmente con algunos truenos.

-nadie…lo sabe, algunos dicen que huyo, pero lo que sorprendió mas a todos por lo que dice la leyenda que me conto oogway es que el cuerpo de la princesa jamás apareció…después de velarla, ella…se la llevaron a enterrarla, pero el cuerpo de la felina no apareció…-dijo mantis con tono escalofriante, mientras los demás solo lo miraban de manera extraña.

-Ja…que gracioso mantis, fíjate que justo en tu historia parece una tigre con ojos carmín, como yo, y un dragón con ojos jade, justo como po-dijo tigresa, mirando a po y este asintió, ambos miraron al insecto cruzados de brazos.

-oigan…si es verdad, oogway, me lo conto-dijo mantis y los demás solo lo miraron, pero tigresa y po no le creyeron, ni una palabra.

-si…mantis como digas…-dijo víbora de igual forma que todos los demás, y grulla asintió, y miro al insecto con desconfianza.

-créanme enserio…-dijo mantis casi rogándole a todos para que les creyeran.

-si igual que cuando me dijiste que si limpiaba tu habitación…un dragón se me aparecería y me cumpliría un deseo…-dijo po muy serio mientras los demás asintieron, pero luego se dieron cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos al unisonó extrañados y po solo se encogió de hombros.

-es la verdad…chicos…créanme-dijo mantis mientras todos iban saliendo al igual que po-¿adónde van?-

-a almorzar….ven mentiroso-dijo mono dándole la espalda a mantis y el insecto solo suspiro cansinamente y los siguió.

**En La Cocina…**

Po preparaba la comida, tigresa le alcanzaba los platos mientras grulla y víbora, se sentaban a la par.

-no puedo creer que mantis inventara algo como eso…-dijo víbora mirando a grulla algo indignada.

-si yo tampoco…pero bueno…-dijo grulla mirando a la serpiente que estaba algo pensativa, y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-de verdad no lo puedo creer… ¿y tú qué piensas tigresa? –pregunto la reptil a la felina que se dio vuelta, con un plato en la mano.

-no lo sé…pero inventar tal historia…la verdad no se qué pensar…-dijo tigresa dudando y de inmediato po tapo la olla, se dio vuelta mirando a todos.

-oigan amigos… ¿y si estaba diciendo la verdad?-pregunto po y todos lo observaron-porque a mí me parece que leí algo parecido...Cuando me metí en el estante de los rollos en el salón de los héroes…-

Todos se quedaron sin palabras, pero nadie dijo nada en ese instante entro mantis y mono sentándose a la par en la mesa, todos miraron al insecto de manera pensativa.

-¿Qué?-pregunto el insecto mirando a sus compañeros de manera extraña, ellos se dieron vuelta siguiendo con lo suyo.

-oye po… ¿puedes mostrarme ese rollo?-pregunto tigresa a po y este le regalo una sonrisa, de esas que le encantaban a la felina pero, era obvio, que jamás le diría a él.

-por ti...lo que sea-dijo po haciendo ruborizar a la maestra, y él se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y le entro un enorme nerviosismo-por…mi mejor amiga.

-gracias…mejor amigo-dijo tigresa poniendo las cucharas en la mesa, mientras los demás los miraban con burla.

-y a mi guapo…también harás lo que sea por mi-dijo mono mirándolo con burla mientras solo lo ignoro.

-¿limpiaras mi cuarto?...po, el dragón esta vez seguro que te concederá un deseo-pregunto mantis mientras todos lo miraron desafiantes.

-¡mantis!-gritaron todos al unisonó y el insecto pego un respingo, y los ignoro.

-oye mantis…enserio oogway te conto esa leyenda-dijo grulla y el insecto asintió ante la mirada de todos.

-alumnos…hoy no habrá entrenamiento….tendrán el día libre…-dijo el maestro shifu dirigiéndose a su lugar de siempre, al extremo de la mesa.

El maestro shifu se ubicaba al extremo de la mesa, víbora y grulla estaban sentados a la par mono y mantis comían al otro extremo, po y tigresa se sentaban a la par, pero ellos no estaban sentados, tigresa ayudaba a po a servir la sopa mientras hablaban, ajenos a sus amigos y su maestro.

-tigresa… ¿para qué quieres que te muestre el rollo con la leyenda?-pregunto po a tigresa mientras llenaba los platos con la sopa.

-por nada, solo me pareció extraño que los personajes tengan nuestro mismo color de ojos-dijo tigresa y a po se le vino una idea a la cabeza…a lo mejor ellos eran la reencarnación de la tigre y el dragón, pero se sacudió la cabeza pues era muy tonto pensar en esa posibilidad.

-si…no que extraño…-dijo po rascándose la nuca nervioso.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunto tigresa a po notando su nerviosismo y frunciendo el seño.

-nada..es solo..estuve…pensando en..en que nosotros podríamos ser …las reencarnaciones de los personajes de la leyenda-dijo po todo nervioso olvidándose por completos de los platos, tigresa lo miro con seriedad , hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos hasta.

-Jajaja…nosotros…jaja...eso si es gracioso, po-dijo tigresa entre risas, tapándose la boca para no reírse a carcajadas, todos estaban hablando entre ellos y se quedaron callados para observar a tigresa con la boca abierta.

-tigresa…tigresa… ¡oye tigresa!-grito po haciendo entrar en razón a la maestra, ella se quedo inmóvil mirando a su maestro y compañeros mirándola atentos-ejem…-

Tigresa se dio vuelta, mono y mantis se miraron entre sí, con sonrisas cómplices, mientras grulla, víbora no le prestaron mucha atención puesto que para ellos la actitud del panda y tigresa le era más que evidente que sentían algo por el otro, el maestro solo la miro con una ceja arqueada sospechando que algo le pasaba a su ''pequeña hijita''.

Po solo sonrió, pero no dijo nada pues reconocía la cara de seriedad de la maestra y era como si tuviera puesto un cartel diciendo ''¡no molestar…pego fuerte!''.Si tenía la mejor de las mejores amigas del mundo, ella podía ser fría y dura, pero si uno la conocía a profundidad, se daba cuenta que tenía un corazón de oro y que era muy tolerante, excepto cuando la molestan, era muy comprensiva y sabia escuchar.

-po… ¡po!...la sopa-grito tigresa pegándole una cachetada a po el panda se toco la mejilla, gritando de dolor.

-¡AUCH!... ¿qué te sucede?-pregunto po a tigresa que estaba cruzada de brazos al frente de el.

-los platos…po…se enfrían…y tu no reaccionabas, ¿Qué no cambias?-pregunto tigresa enojada con po, por su momento de distracción.

-¿que no fuiste tú la que dijo ''si cambias te mato''?-pregunto el panda sarcástico, entregando los platos en la mesa fingiendo voz de niña, tigresa entrecerró los ojos y apretó el puño, pero respiro hondo para calmarse, pues no quería armar una pelea en frente de su maestro y en la cocina…la ultima vez le costó un severo castigo **(para los que no saben tigresa le dijo a po en un cuento de tigresa la serie…2 temporada capitulo 17)**

Tigresa solo se sentó a la par de po en silencio, todo a su alrededor se quedo en silencio, los maestros comían en silencio, solo se escuchaba la lluvia chocar contra el techo.

Luego de unos minutos de un rotundo silencio, el maestro shifu cada uno de los guerreros pensaba en la leyenda que había contado mantis, en especial po y tigresa, ellos no sabían si creerle o ¿preocuparse?...en realidad no sabían que pensar o hacer, tampoco sabían por que tenían tanta curiosidad, pero algo llamo la atención de la felina que fue el color de los ojos de los personajes igual al de ellos, definitivamente necesitaba que po le mostrara ese rollo.

-alumnos…me retiro, a meditar espero que descansen muy bien ya que mañana entrenaremos muy arduamente para recuperar el tiempo perdido…y po quiero que vayas al estanque de las lagrimas sagradas luego de almorzar-dijo el maestro shifu retirándose de la cocina, los guerreros se pararon e hicieron una reverencia.

-bueno… ¿Qué harán hoy?-pregunto víbora muy curiosa a sus amigos mientras ellos la miraban de manera pensativa.

-no lo sé…-dijo grulla mirándola-quizás…pintar un cuatro, hace rato que no hago uno… ¿y tú vas a hacer algo?

-no… ¿te molestaría si te ayudo?-pregunto víbora agachando la cabeza para que grulla no se diera cuenta de su sonrojo.

-por supuesto que no…es más me encantaría-dijo grulla muy feliz porque tendría la compañía de víbora.

-¿podemos pintar nosotros también?-pregunto mono, grulla y víbora lo miraron con cara de desilusión, pero mantis le pego un coscorrón en la cabeza pues a pesar de tener tenacitas golpeaba bastante fuerte.- ¡AUCH!...-se sobaba la cabeza, mientras todos los miraban confundidos.

-¿no ves que quieren pasar tiempo ellos solos?...tonto-dijo mantis regañándolo, mientras mono solo sonrió pícaramente mirando a víbora y grulla que estaban muy sonrojados, tigresa y po solo sonreían mientras sorbían sus sopas al mismo tiempo.

-lo siento…-dijo mono encogiéndose de hombros, víbora y grulla se sonrojaron todavía más.

-bueno cambiando de tema…les aviso que yo y po vamos a ir a la biblioteca del palacio a ver algo…-dijo tigresa mirando a po y este asintió con una sonrisa.

-si…pero antes iré a hablar con el maestro shifu luego vamos-dijo po muy sonriente como siempre y la felina asintió.

-está bien…nosotros los entretendremos con algo…porque estoy seguro que tu y po la pasaran muy bien-dijo mantis poniéndoles ojitos picarones haciendo a todos reír mientras que los dos mencionados se sonrojaban tigresa le dio un puntapié a toda sensación cálida para dirigirle una mirada asesina a mantis, el insecto al instante le entro miedo y agacho la cabeza haciendo callar a todos sus compañeros. Los guerreros terminaron su sopa a gusto entre charlas y burlas a las dos parejas, po se retiro, grulla y víbora se retiraron unos minutos después a la habitación de grulla a pintar, tigresa salió a la biblioteca a leer un rato, dejando a mono y mantis solos en la cocina pues a ellos le tocaba lavar los platos y limpiar la cocina.

Po caminaba desde las barracas hasta el salón de los héroes, para hablar con el maestro shifu, el caminaba con una gran duda en su cabeza sobre lo que le tendría que decir su maestro, la lluvia ya estaba cesando y el sol estaba empezando a salir, dando paso a un arcoíris.

Llego al salón abrió las puertas y vio a un panda rojo sentado en posición de loto, reflejaba paz en su rostro y eso es lo que precisamente decía, al reconoció las fuertes pisadas de po y se dio vuelta po al instante se congelo e hizo una reverencia.

-maestro shifu… ¿Por qué quiere hablar conmigo?...si es por lo del jarro, no fui yo…le juro que un enano lo tiro…yo lo vi…-dijo po mirando al maestro shifu, mientras el solo lo observaba con una ceja arqueada.

-guerrero dragón no es por eso que quería hablar contigo sino por tu relación con…tigresa-dijo el maestro shifu en medio de suspiros, mientras po abría los ojos como platos y se sonrojaba.

-maestro de que me esta ha..-dijo po nervioso jugando con sus manos pero fue interrumpido por shifu.

-po, escucha se que ella te gusta pero ustedes dos no pueden estar juntos…no es por mí, yo solo quiero que ella sea feliz es por algo más grande... ¿entiendes?-dijo el maestro shifu con semblante serio, po lo miro sin entender las palabras del maestro.

-maestro, no lo entiendo…¿porque no quiere que yo y tigresa estemos juntos?-pregunto po ladeando la cabeza y el panda rojo dio un suspiro algo frustrado por la situación pues sabía que lo que iba a hacer estaba mal pero de todas formas tenía que hacerlo.

-guerrero dragón…te tienes que ir, me acaba de llegar una carta de tu padre de un lejano valle el solicita tu presencia…por favor te pido que no preguntes solo obedezcas…no tengo permitido hablar ese tema contigo-dijo el maestro shifu con cara de triste y le pasaba un rollo que era de su padre, mientras po agachaba la cabeza y lo recibía.-escucha atentamente po…podrás pasar las últimas horas con tigresa ,gozaras de estar con ella y a la mañana te irás sin dejar rastro…no volverás hasta que el peligro allá pasado…espero que me entiendas

-maestro…lo que yo espero es una explicación…-dijo po mirando serio a su maestro mientras este solo suspiraba y miraba al cielo pensativo.

-¿has oído sobre la leyenda de los dos reinos divididos?-pregunto el maestro shifu mientras po asentía confundido por lo que decía el maestro.

-po…lo que te voy a decir es fuerte pero tú eres el dragón de la leyenda y tigresa es la princesa del reino de los tigres…po tu estas destinado a matarla bajo la influencia de destino yo lo que estoy tratando es de salvarlos…a ti y a ella-dijo el maestro shifu mientras po estaba sin palabras todavía no entraba en la cuenta de lo que el maestro le decía, simplemente de no tenia lógica , el jamás la lastimaría.

-pero….maestro…yo…yo jamás la lastimaría…la amo-dijo po mirando seriamente a su maestro mientras este consultaba.

-po escúchame por favor, vas a aprovechar el tiempo que te queda con ella y luego te irás…-dijo el maestro cabiz bajo pues no soportaría tener que ver a tigresa triste, pero prefería eso a que esté en peligro.

-¿pero que pasara con ella?-pregunto po impotente a su maestro

-ella también se irá…también me llego una carta de su padre solicitando su presencia, los dos estarán alejados pero seguro, cuando te encuentres con los furiosos diles que te irás, despídete de todos y sales mañana…-dijo el maestro dándole la espada y soltando una pequeña lagrima.-po…si alguna vez llegas a escuchar una voz en tu cabeza trata de ignorarla por todos los medios posibles…-

-pero… ¿usted como lo sabe?-pregunto po

-porque oogway me lo dijo hace mucho tiempo, no le creí hasta que leí el pergamino original de la leyenda…era fácil sacar conclusiones pues tigresa es la única en el mundo que tiene ojos carmín…créeme oogway cuando la conoció le dijo eso…y bueno tu eres el guerrero dragón y aparte tienes los mismos ojos que yang-dijo el panda rojo dándole unas palmaditas-lo siento panda-

El maestro shifu se retiro a las barracas y dejo a po con el rollo en su mano congelado, el no sabía que pensar si quedarse o irse pero luego pensó en tigresa que haría si se quedaría solo la pondría en peligro, al menos tenía un consuelo que aun la profecía no se cumplía a su totalidad ,así que tenia lucidez, si se iba tigresa estaría a salvo y el aunque sea infeliz sin ella, sabría que ella estaba bien.

Po se dirigió a las barracas con un enorme pesar a la biblioteca, pues quería que tigresa fuera la primera en enterrase que se iba. Caminó por unos minutos, y llego a la biblioteca, un rinconcito polvoriento y abarrotado de pergaminos, con solo un pequeño escritorio y unas cuantas sillas, lo primero que vio fue a una tigresa dormida con un una pila de pergaminos a su lado en la mesa, la habitación era ligeramente iluminada por la luz del día que aun así no era suficiente y había que prender una vela.

En su cara apareció una sonrisa al ver a tigresa durmiendo, se veía tan tierna, tan hermosa, se acerco con suma cautela pero es po, y al dar un paso la madera crujió fuertemente despertando a la felina.

-¿po?-pregunto la felina semi dormida mientras este daba una sonrisa una falsa y se sentaba en la silla.

-tigresa…antes de empezar a buscar el pergamino…te quiero decir algo…-dijo po dudosa de la reacción que podía tener la felina pues no quería tener problemas o hacerla sentir mal, ya era demasiadas emociones fuertes para un día.

-claro po me puedes decir lo que sea…-dijo tigresa dándole ánimos a po

-mm…el maestro shifu me paso un mensaje de mi padre…diciendo que…me tengo que ir mañana por la mañana…este quizás sea mi ultimo día en el palacio-dijo po hablando increíblemente rápido y dejando a tigresa con la boca abierta, la felina no sabía que decir ante esa declaración, pues no podía imaginarse sin el panda, era su mejor amigo y quizás algo mas-se que la noticia te caerá de sorpresa a mí también me tomo igual…y lo único que te quiero decir es que…es…es que…yo..

-po…no sé qué decirte, solo te diré que me entristece mucho que tengas que ir…jamás pensé a alguien que odia la llegaría a querer tanto-dijo tigresa conteniendo las lagrimas, pero se le podían notar los ojos vidriosos, po no solo pensó dos veces y la abrazo, la felina quedo sorprendida pero igual correspondió.

-tigresa…hay algo que no te he dicho…-susurro po mientras se le escapaba una lagrima en el hombro de tigresa, la felina se separo y lo quedo mirando con cara de confusión.-tigresa…se que es tarde para decirlo pero…pero…yo te…yo te amo…

**Continuara…**

**¿okey?...dejen review sobre que les parecía y siento la demora pues he estado enferma, corrección aun sigo enferma pero hice un esfuerzo y lo escribí igual …avisen si tiene faltas de ortografías …por favor dejen sus review y...**

**Maestra víbora: ya arregle lo que me dijiste…lo siento mucho…pero soy muy distraída con esas cosas…**

**Ahora algo para que piensen: ¿Por qué tigresa y po en la serie, en la serie y en la segunda película cuando están por morir se abrazan…o algo así?…les doy el regreso del dragón …tigresa abraza a po, el episodio de que hay una exposición o algo así…po abraza a tigresa…en la película para que decirlo…se me olvidaba ¿no creen que las cosas pasar muy rápido?...por que para mi si pero les prometo que en los próximos capitulo habrá más lentitud…nos vemos en MI PENSAMIENTO ERES TU…**

**Bueno eso es todo… hasta la vista flowerforever355!**


End file.
